Love Across Boundaries
by Kiliani
Summary: Now a story! Saphira and Eragon have a secret that brings them both more happiness than they ever thought. How did it come about? Read about it here! Being continued but with sporadic updates.
1. Love Across Boundaries

**Love Across Boundaries**

**This has been eating at me for a long time now so I figured "what the hell just write it". I also love the Eragon/Saphira pairing and if done right it makes more sense than Eragon/Arya, plus who doesn't love dragons seriously. The setting is during Eldest with some flashbacks to Eragon and they are on their way to Hedarth from Farthen Dur. I did update it just to fix a couple word errors and changed the part before the first flashback to make more sense instead of it just going there.**

**On another note, I finally got another job interview lined up on Friday and another on Monday so fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Christopher Paolini.**

The rays of the morning sun hit Eragon just enough to rouse him from his sleep. Attempting to swat away what he could never hit he finally gave up and opened one brown eye before he shut it as the sun hit him squarely in the face. Bringing a hand to his face to shield it from the sun he slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a couple of times to clear away the sleepiness before trying to sit up. Keyword being tried as when he began to move a sleepy huff of irritation came from his right.

Glancing to his right he was met with an eyeful of sapphire colored scales with matching wings and two three-fingered clawed hands and feet and finally ending in a long sapphire tail. A line of white spikes adorned the back and two white horns jutted straight back from the head. With a final huff, Saphira opened her bright sapphire eyes as she gazed in Eragon's brown eyes and she gave a very dragon-like smile that displayed sharp ivory teeth.

"I take it you slept well?" Eragon asked with a slight smile as Saphira gave him a curt nod.

"As I always do next to you." Saphira responded with a soft feminine tone. "What about you Eragon?"

Eragon gave her a bright smile and a small kiss on her lips. "The same as you my love." Saphira gave his cheek a lick before she settled back down and tried to sleep as Eragon shook his head with a smile. _'And to think, this all started when I pestered Brom to go inside a ruin.'_ Eragon told himself as he thought back to the day when he convinced Brom to allow them to at least look at the interior of Utgard.

-_Flashback-_

"_We might find something there about the Ra'zac or even the King that might help!" Eragon protested hotly as Brom looked at him._

"_Eragon, no one has been in there for over a century and with the shape it's in a small step might send it crumbling down." Brom said as he waved off Eragon's concerns._

_Eragon continued to pester him for the next 20 minutes before Brom finally relented. "For bloody sake what's gotten into you boy?"_

_Eragon thought for a moment before he spoke. "I just want to look, if I am to be the next Rider then I need to know more about them and the chance to find out anything more is too good to pass up, plus we might find out about some hoard of eggs still out there or even some knowledge about how Galbatorix got so powerful." Eragon finished as Brom gave him a curious look but Eragon swore he saw a gleam of approval in his eyes._

"_Very well and I just know a path to get up there." Brom said as Eragon stared at him._

"_You tricked me!" Eragon nearly shouted as Brom laughed and in his mind he heard Saphira also laughing. The entire way up the path, Eragon grumbled about crotchety old men and dragons ganging up on him._

_The next hour was spent in the interior of the tower and true to Brom's word it was dusty and decrepit and many of the documents and scrolls were weather-worn but still readable and their search bore more fruit than either of them thought. Not only had they found out about more about the Ra'zac and the history of the Riders but they also found that a store of eggs had indeed survived if one of the last messages for Vrael were any indication. Getting to the eggs was going to be near impossible at the moment but the fact that there were more out there was heartening to Saphira and she was in high spirits the rest of the day._

"_Was this tower used for an archive or for defense?" Eragon asked as he brought out more scrolls._

"_Supposedly for defense but this..." Brom trailed off he looked over another scroll. "Gather all that you can and pack them away but be careful with them." Brom finished as he rolled the scroll up and put it in stack. There was enough information here to not only update Rider history but also to give the Varden more information with regards to Galbatorix and his past as well as information regarding just how he became more powerful. 'So the elves want to keep us in the dark about just how he has done this but expect us to trust them with everything we know.' Brom thought with a frown. Islandzadi and Oromis had a lot of answers and it was high time they gave them._

_Neither of them saw Saphira sneak a scroll into the saddle bag tied to her._

_-Flashback end-_

"Reminiscing again my mate?" Saphira asked as Eragon nodded and she ran her claws smoothly across his chest.

"Just wondering what possessed you to hide a scroll away from us." Eragon answered as Saphira yawned and sat up. With one smooth movement she was on her feet standing tall and stretching while giving Eragon a show of her flexibility.

"Just a small suspicion in the back of my head." Saphira replied as she grinned at him and he got up and gave her a deep kiss. "Keep that up and we might have a second round before we go back." she said as they parted, her long reptilian tongue running over her lips.

"And possibly a third and fourth." Eragon added as Saphira pressed her scaled body against his.

"You are awfully eager this morning my mate." Saphira said as Eragon wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against her head.

"I just feel...happier than I have ever been." Eragon answered truthfully as Saphira hummed.

"I am glad my love but what is really on your mind?" Saphira asked as Eragon sighed.

"Why me exactly; why not just wait for one of the other eggs?" Eragon asked as Saphira gently ran her hands down his back.

"Why would I settle for less than the one who shares my heart Eragon? You know me better than any other person or dragon alive and no one shall ever occupy my attention the way you have. You have done more than anyone else could dream of and despite all the hardship life has thrown at you, you still continue to be my Eragon." Saphira replied as Eragon tighten his hold on her a little. "Dragons mate for life Eragon and I have chosen you as mine."

Eragon shut his eyes as tears started to form before Saphira brought him in for another kiss and it wasn't long until they were both back on the ground.

-Scene Change-

"You both are late." Arya said with a frown as Eragon climbed into the boat they shared with the Dwarves.

Eragon shrugged. "We lost track of time and fell asleep." he replied as Arya narrowed her eyes. It didn't take a master to know that she was discreetly trying to probe his mind but it was in vain as only Saphira and Eragon had access to "that" part of his memory.

Arya finally relented when she knew that she wouldn't be able to wrestle anything from his mind. "There are many dangers along these shores and you will not always be lucky enough to avoid them Eragon. I would ask that you remain on the boat for the duration of our trip."

Eragon gave her an "Are you serious?" look. "The last I checked Saphira and I answered to no one but ourselves and if we wish to spend a night among the stars by ourselves then that is our right."

Arya gave Eragon a scathing look before she walked away and Orik walked up. "Aye right temperamental those elves. They try and stay on the side of accepting but you can just tell that most of them think of themselves as superior despite their shrinking numbers."

"I've only met her so far so my impression is still mixed but you are right about them being temperamental. She can go from neutral to angry to confident and back to angry in the span of a second." Eragon replied as he watched Saphira splash around in the water.

"Most elves are like that but they will sooner slip a knife into your back as well as be your friend." Orik replied as Eragon shrugged.

"They would have to get past her first." Eragon pointed at Saphira.

"Aye that they would." Orik agreed before he grinned. "So you "fell asleep" eh?" he joked as Eragon sent him a glare that didn't faze Orik.

"I'm starting to regret telling you." Eragon said as Orik shook his head and laughed.

"As your foster brother it is my job to mock you and besides who else would you tell?" Orik said as Eragon relented with a sigh.

"Brom knew but he didn't judge us." Eragon said as he smiled.

_-Flashback-_

_'Saphira are you feeling alright?' Eragon asked through their link as Saphira calmly approached him and it was starting to worry him. The way she was moving and looking at him scared him._

_'I am just fine "little one".' Saphira replied in Eragon's mind as she stopped a few feet away from him and looked him over with a piercing gaze._

_'Why are you staring at me like that?' Eragon asked fearfully as Saphira finished her examination and gave a weird grin._

_'Do you trust me little one?' Saphira asked as Eragon nodded._

_'You know I do Saphira, more than anyone else but why are asking?' Eragon asked again as Saphira hummed._

_'I will answer you but first you must turn around.' Saphira said as Eragon looked at her curiously._

_'What is going on Saphira; what has gotten into you?' Eragon asked worriedly as Saphira shook a little._

_'Eragon, if you trust me then turn around and don't turn back until I tell you to. I will explain it all after that I promise.' Saphira replied as Eragon sighed and nodded._

_'Alright.' he replied and turned around. A minute later a flash of light illuminated the area and Eragon went wide eyed and turned around, expecting the worst but was stunned when the light faded._

_Where Saphira was just standing was a sapphire scaled dragon-like humanoid that stood on two clawed feet. Eragon's mind shut down completely as it tried to process what was in front of him as Saphira opened her eyes to reveal the same sapphire orbs that Eragon knew. What sealed it completely was what happened next._

"_Eragon?" Saphira spoke aloud for the first time as Eragon's mind rebooted._

"_W-what...h-how...S-Saphira?" Eragon stuttered out as Saphira giggled a little._

"_What do you think?" Saphira asked shyly as Eragon still stood stunned. "If you leave your mouth open then bugs will get in it."_

_Eragon immediately shut his mouth as Saphira walked over to him with a grin on her face. "Saphira...what happened?" Eragon asked as Saphira reached him and put a clawed hand to his face._

"_Magic Eragon, magic and a little practice." Saphira replied as Eragon slowly reached a shaking hand to her own face and felt the familiar feel of scales as Saphira pushed against his hand._

"_Why Saphira?" Eragon asked hesitantly as Saphira closed her eyes._

"_For you Eragon, I wanted to do something special for you but never could until we went to Utgard. I wanted to give something back to you for what I caused in your life." Saphira replied as Eragon felt tears form in his eyes._

"_Saphira, I-" Eragon started but Saphira pushed her draconian lips against his in a gentle kiss._

"_Please Eragon, just relax and let me help you." Saphira said as she released the kiss._

"_Saphira I can't, it isn't right." Eragon said finally as Saphira looked at him._

"_Why not Eragon?" Saphira asked worriedly._

"_You're a dragon Saphira and I'm not. It wouldn't work because we are different and we aren't meant to cross that." Eragon said as Saphira began to tear up. "Plus I'm nothing but a farm boy with nothing going for me."_

_That was the wrong thing to say as Eragon found himself on his back after Saphira pushed him down and growled on top of him. "Don't ever say that! You are not just a farm boy, you are my Rider and the partner of my mind and heart! You aren't nothing nor are you worthless, you are worth everything to me!" Saphira said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I love you Eragon, I always have and I always will and I want you to be my mate as a way of repaying for what you have done and given up for me."_

_Eragon was silent as he processed all of what he heard. He honestly didn't know to respond to Saphira but seeing her cry tore at his heart and he felt her emotions pouring through their bond. Every emotion she had was laid bare to him and underneath the overwhelming feeling of guilt and hurt was the strong feeling of love she held for him. She didn't just love him as her partner, she loved him as one who she wanted to spend every moment of her life with; as someone who would never leave her side and think of only her whenever they were apart. She didn't want another dragon, she wanted Eragon._

"_Please Eragon...let me be your mate." Saphira said as more tears dropped from her eyes and onto Eragon._

"_Saphira, you know I would never leave you and I don't hold anything that has happened against you. You are the partner of my mind and heart and you know I love you." Eragon said as Saphira opened her eyes but the tears still fell._

"_Do you love me Eragon, do you really and truly love me?" Saphira asked as through her tears._

"_Yes Saphira, you know I do." Eragon replied as Saphira choked back a few tears._

"_Then please prove it, prove to me that you love me and make me your mate tonight." Saphira said as her claws clenched in the ground. "Prove that you love me more than anything."_

_'Do you love her Eragon?' Eragon heard Brom say in his mind._

_'What?' Eragon asked as he was shocked that Brom heard everything._

_'Before you ask, no I am not near you both I am still at the camp but what I have heard I can draw conclusions from. She is asking you if you truly love her enough that you would look past the obvious differences, though she does look a little more human-like now.' Brom said with a curious tone in his thoughts._

_'But what about the dragon race? She could never have any children with me.' Eragon protested weakly._

_'There are more than enough eggs out there to ensure the race is safe and as for the children, in that form it could be possible...she is speaking through her mouth so it's possible that the magic that gave her a voice also could have given her the necessary requirements to harbor children.' Brom said as Eragon's arguments were unraveled._

_'I...' Eragon started but couldn't finish as Saphira began to shake._

_'I won't judge you either way but remember, this decision could make you both happier for the rest of your lives or it could break her heart to the point that she would completely lose herself to grief over the fact that she will believe you don't love her. Without her, life isn't worth living Eragon.' Brom said as he withdrew from Eragon's mind._

_Eragon said nothing as he raised a hand to Saphira's eye and wiped away her tears. "Are you sure about this Saphira? There is no going back after this." Eragon finally said as Saphira looked at him through her tears._

"_Yes Eragon, I am sure. I love you more than any obstacle or barrier that could ever come between us. I want to be the one you look to for love, I want to be the one you think about when you are far away, I want to be the one you sleep next to at night but most importantly I want to be the one who will give birth to your children if it is possible for us." Saphira said as Eragon closed his eyes and a few painful minutes passed as he contemplated his options._

_The next thing Saphira felt was a pair of lips on hers and Eragon whispering to her. "I love you Saphira."_

_-Flashback end-_

"Be careful not to let certain people hear anything. You know how they will take it." Orik warned as Eragon could guess who he was talking about.

"I know and we are careful, we had to bathe until I was a prune to get the scent off but it worked." Eragon said as Orik laughed at the thought.

"Ah, love comes in the strangest ways don't it? Aren't you glad you took the plunge?" Orik asked as Eragon looked at Saphira and smiled.

"Yes and I couldn't be any happier even if we killed Galbatorix." Eragon said as he felt Saphira send her own agreement through their bond in the form of a strong feeling of love and a mental image of what awaited him that night that had him turn completely red. "Yep, couldn't be happier."

**Phew, that was a long ass one-shot but I am very happy with how it turned out. If people like it then I will write more but for now this one-shot will suffice and I think you all will enjoy it.**

**If any of you are wondering, the spell gave Saphira an anthro form that allows her to speak like normal and with magic it could be possible to allow her to have children with Eragon in that form as well because with magic anything is possible.**

**Read and review and let me know what you all think!**


	2. I Love My Mate

**I Love My Mate**

**Yea yea I know but hey I had a sudden surge of Dragon Fever lol. Seriously though, it's just another short one though so it's all good lol. Keep in mind, I will be jumping around instead of a full re-telling mainly because of the amount of time that would take is something I don't have.**

**That being said, the first chapter was well received so I figured one more wouldn't hurt so for all of you who wanted it here ya go! Consider this the first of many.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Christopher Paolini**

"You will never see a more majestic creature in all Alagaesia." One of the elves, Nari if Eragon recalled, exclaimed for the hundredth time as Saphira swam in the river beside them as they continued their trek minus the dwarven company.

'_Do they ever stop?' _Eragon thought to Saphira as she poked her head from the water. _'Once or twice is fine but over a hundred?'_

'_Jealous my love?' _Saphira thought with a sly smirk as she waded close to his arm in the water.

_'Well they are continuously staring at you...' _Eragon thought back as Saphira nudged his arm with her snout.

_'Well I do cut a striking figure, as you well know.' _she thought with a smirk that made Eragon blush.

_'And you love to flaunt it around me.' _Eragon thought back as Saphira nipped his fingers playfully.

'_A week without you in my grasp...you do realize you have a lot of make-up to do?' _Saphira asked "innocently as Eragon sighed.

_'Yes my mistress.' _he replied with a smile as she splashed him.

_'And don't you forget it!' _she thought back as she sent him a very graphic image of one of their earlier memories. '_I'll have you begging on your knees in under a minute.' _

_'Can't wait my mate.' _Eragon replied as Saphira swam away while moving her tail a little more than normal and giving Eragon a brief glimpse of something only he will ever see.

"Tease." he whispered under his breath as he turned away and had to shift a little to get more comfortable from her double assault.

-Scene Change-

It was night as they broke camp in a small clearing in Du Weldenvarden and Eragon had just started falling asleep until a loud crash was heard outside his tent. Jumping up and grabbing Zar'roc he rushed outside only to see Orik being wrestled on the ground by Nari and Lafean while Arya was murmuring a spell and within seconds a loud pop was heard and Orik stopped thrashing.

"Uh why are you on the ground?" Eragon asked as Orik grumbled.

"Mark my words elf, I will not be controlled by elven magic again! Any more and I will leave and return to Tronjheim and you will have the might of the Ingeitum to deal with!" Orik roared as Arya tried to placate him.

"It was not my intention to have us anywhere near Silthrim during Dagshelgr but I miscounted the days until the event." she said as Eragon looked confused.

"Dagshelgr?" he questioned as Arya nodded.

"We sing to the plants and animals and our words work magic to stimulate growth and allow the forest to flourish. The more elves that join the song, the stronger the magic and the farther the song reaches." she explained as Eragon thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Damn elven magic." Orik said as he sat near Eragon. "Why aren't you affected?" he whispered quietly as Arya stared back at Silthrim with hungry eyes and the two elves went back to guard duty with subdued expressions.

"Why would I be? The song invokes feelings of love and Saphira is my only love you know. Also, being mated to a dragon allows one to shrug off things like that after a while." Eragon said just as quietly.

"So you're immune because she is always on your mind and her draconic influence wards it away?" Orik questioned as Eragon nodded.

"Kinda like how only other dragons could sniff her scent on me right now and that would tell them that I am taken and my scent on her let's them know she's taken. It wards off other dragons and our deeper connection now allows us to ignore or shrug off things like this." Eragon explained as Orik finally understood.

"Lucky you." Orik grumbled as Eragon gave a small chuckle. "So you are also immune to Arya then."

"You mean her scent? Yes, when I first smelt it I thought it was nice but after a while it makes me want to puke until you learn that all elves have that same thing. According to Brom, they use it as to coerce information from anyone they want without the person even being aware of it." Eragon said as he remembered the times he smelled it when he was around Arya and the questions she asked when he did.

Before either of them could continue the conversation a rush of wind was heard as Saphira carefully landed in their small encampment. _'There's animals going crazy in the trees,' _she explained as Eragon nodded as a pair of raccoons invaded their camp in a very...provocative position. '_And in our camp it seems.' _

"Well good luck getting any sleep tonight." Orik grumbled as Eragon couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping him.

"Eragon, how were you not affected?" Arya asked suddenly as Eragon gave her a shrug.

"Brom warned me about some of the elven customs and their effects so he helped me overcome them through meditation but it wasn't easy." Eragon said as Arya looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Brom was always studious about our magic so him developing a way around them isn't surprising." Arya said finally as she turned back to her watch.

"He was surprising alright." Eragon agreed as he settled next to Saphira's underbelly and she curled up around him. Before they fell asleep they allowed their minds to join fully and the result was a very special dreaming session of them flying together and forever happy.

-Scene Change-

Ellesmera looked deserted at first until Eragon and Saphira stepped into it with Arya and then the elves revealed themselves. Many elves had hair of either silver or sable with a few sporting a very light blonde but Arya seemed to be the only with midnight black hair. It was odd but Eragon just decided that it was a rarity and left it at that.

The procession continued into the city while elves laughed and played above them and more than one offered their blessings to Saphira, who seemed to bask in the praise. Eragon gave out a few waves of his own but looking closer at the eyes of a few younger elves he saw something else besides praise. He saw jealousy and a few even had a hint of malice towards him for being chosen over them. _'I'm going to have to watch my back while we are here.' _he thought to Saphira as she snorted.

_'They will do nothing while I am here and if they do something to you then let's just say they won't have a nice time.' _she thought back with a fierce protectiveness that made Eragon smile.

_'I'm going to have a hard time walking tomorrow aren't I?' _he thought innocently as Saphira paused for a moment.

_'What makes you think I'll even let you try to walk away tomorrow? What if I tie you to the bed and refuse to let you leave?' _Saphira asked curiously as Eragon shrugged.

_'Then I just won't make any plans then.' _Eragon replied as they approached a grand hall with a large throne at the center and an entourage of elven lords and ladies. Seated on the throne was Islandzadi, the queen of the elves and by her expression she was staring almost hopefully at the group. Her face showed signs of aging as if she had experienced loss and her eyes were a dull green with little sense of life.

Stopping in front of the throne, Arya was the first to bow, followed by the other elves and Orik went next but Eragon and Saphira remained where they were. This didn't go unnoticed by the elves or Islandzadi as her eyes gave a brief flash of disrespect and the elves along the wall had brief flashes of narrowed eyes but Eragon was unmoved. After all, the Riders were not bound to anyone in the past so why would give someone he didn't know a way to control him? Not even Nasuada had control over him since he didn't swear in the Ancient Language.

The dwarves were different as Hrothgar had been the one to offer him his clanship and of the three races he trusted them more, at least they told you if they wanted to kill you.

With grace and poise, Islandzadi slowly stood and approached the party and stopped in front of Arya with a pained expression. After a moment of looking at her, Islandzadi put her hands to her face and cried. "Oh my daughter, how I have wronged you." The elves seated along the walls were shocked as mother and daughter engaged in a hug and whispered words to each other as the rest looked on.

After they exchanged a few more pleasantries, and Islandzadi looking a little more lively, the queen moved on to Orik. "It has been many years since one of your race has walked in our halls dwarf. How fares Hrothgar?"

"He fares very well in these troubled times." Orik replied as he brought out a scroll. "I bring this from him for the royal greetings and a plea for you all to aid the Varden once more."

Taking the scroll from and quickly reading it she offered Orik a smile. "If you get the chance, tell Hrothgar he has my thanks and my support should he need it." Stepping away from Orik she then turned to Eragon and Saphira. "It has been so long since a Rider has visited our fair forest. It gladdens me to know that there is hope for the future of the Riders."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon so there should be." Eragon replied with a smile that made Islandzadi relax.

"And it's our duty to make sure you don't." she replied as he too gave her a scroll. "From the Varden." she surmised as he nodded. "In my folly and grief I allowed our allies to suffer due to my blindness. Fear not, we shall assist them and much more thanks to your rescue of my daughter. Might I know the name of the Rider who saved my precious daughter?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon replied simply as Islanzadi's eyes widened and the elves sucked in an audible breath.

"And your's fairest dragon?" she asked nervously as Saphira gave a puff of smoke.

_'Saphira Brightscales.' _This time the elves did a double take and Islandzadi looked like she grew another head.

"You carry a powerful name Shadeslayer, one that we rarely bestow anymore. I welcome you Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales to Ellesmera." With that, she strode to the door overlooking the city and said something in the Ancient Language that had the elves all cheer and run about like chickens with their heads cut off.

"What exactly did she say?" Eragon asked as Nari smiled.

"To break open our finest casts and light the cook-fires, for tonight shall be a night of feast and song!" Nari said as Eragon sighed warily as Nari grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

-Scene Change-

True to Nari's words the city was alight with various fires and music with the largest near them as a large table was laid out with a fine tablecloth and utensils as a band arranged themselves on a stage and their music joined the others as they were sat at the table, Eragon refused point blank to be seated anywhere other than beside Saphira, and soon the aroma of food wafted through the air that made Eragon's mouth water.

After being offered a goblet of what was called Faelnirv and filling his plate with what he could, Eragon was approached by a very irate Arya. "Why did you not bow in the throne room?" she hissed quietly as to not disturb Saphira and her pie.

"Must we go over this again?" Eragon asked with a sigh as Arya narrowed her eyes some more. "Saphira and I bow to no one remember? No race or leader ever dared to tell a Rider what to do or allow them any measure of control over them so why should I be the first to have someone lord over me?" With that he turned back to his food in clear dismissal as Arya clenched her hands and stalked away.

_'Your attitude isn't winning you friends my love.' _Saphira thought as Eragon shrugged.

_'For some reason, I really don't care.' _he thought back as Saphira graced him with a smile, complete with bits of food in her teeth.

_'It seems being mated to me is rubbing off on you then. You are taking on the attitude of a dragon that cares for little but it's mate. Another sign that I have chosen right.' _she replied as he gave her a smile of his own.

_'I'm not going to start growing scales right?' _he asked sarcastically.

_'No only your attitude...and maybe your ferocity in battle will change but that's it.' _Saphira replied wistfully. _'Though you would probably look good as a dragon.' _she finished cheekily as Eragon shook his head at her.

_'I love you Saphira.' _Eragon said as Saphira embraced him in her mind.

_'And I you my mate and tonight is when we will prove it. Over and over again if need be.' _Saphira responded as Eragon blushed.

He definitely wasn't walking the next morning and the elf knocking on their door was promptly propelled off the platform of the tree-house by a very irate dragon.


	3. Friendly Warnings

**Friendly Warnings**

**Figured it was time to write another because people love this story and so do I. Keep in mind that I am doing this as close to canon as I can but also doing things differently so please excuse the differences between the books and this. The movie wasn't ****that**** bad...but let's just say that I wasn't crazy about it.**

**That being said people seem to enjoy this dominating side of Saphira that we expect dragons to have so I am happy to be able to deliver on that.**

**Someone asked if Thorn was going to be female and with Murtagh and I kinda like but I wanna hear what you all think so tell me your thoughts.**

"**Speech"**

"_Mind Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

The elf landed at the bottom of the tree with a loud thud as the Queen and her entourage looked on as Orik fell down from laughing too hard. "I tried to warn you your majesty." Orik gasped between laughs. "They haven't slept in a comfortable environment since they began their journey and this is the first time they don't have to worry about having their throats cut; Saphira especially would be irate if anyone interrupts their sleep."

"I expect this from Humans but not from a dragon." Islanzadi said irritably. _'This shouldn't have happened at all!' _she thought internally with a snarl. "We will come back later." Islanzadi said finally as she and her entourage left with frowns on their faces as Orik shook his head and started up the stairs, he knew the knock after all.

The first thing Eragon noticed was that he wasn't on the bed where they started. He was trapped under Saphira's wing and tail on her dais that was actually surprisingly comfy and the heat from his partner kept trying to lull him back to sleep. Sadly, the knocking on the door wasn't going away but this was different from the earlier one, this one was specific and only one person knew it. With a groan, Eragon extricated himself from the limbs of his partner and moved towards the door as Saphira growled.

"Bad time?" Orik teased as Eragon groaned as he stepped inside and Eragon slid the door shut. "I would ask if you had a rough night but judging by the state of this place that would be an understatement." he quipped as Eragon finally noticed the damage as well. Deep gouges and claw marks dominated his bed frame and ripped fabric was strewn throughout the small tree house while the walls had dents where someone (probably him) was slammed it against them repeatedly.

_'Thank god for healing magic and dragons seemingly unlimited pool of energy.' _Eragon thought as his entire body was still extremely sore for the pounding he took. "It was totally worth it though." Eragon replied with a smirk as Orik let out a booming laugh.

"I bet judging by the grin on your face." Orik said before his grin dropped and his face became serious. "You might wish to be careful from now on, I think the Queen isn't liking how you are acting."

"I noticed that yesterday." Eragon replied as Saphira finally joined them with a yawn. "She is hoping that I would concede my freedom to her by choice but she wouldn't be above forcing it out of me if push came to shove."

"Aye and she wouldn't care just how it was forced out as long as it was. I wouldn't be surprised if she made you fight against elves who she said were on your level but in actual were years ahead of you." Orik responded as Eragon frowned.

"She wants me to be belittled until I break and then she will play the whole concerned monarch card." Eragon surmised as Orik nodded. "As I said, this is why I like Dwarves better because at least you give us the courtesy of telling us you want to kill us."

"That we do though I wish things were different." Orik said tiredly as Eragon patted him on the back.

"_The elves know better than to try anything when I am here." _Saphira quipped as Orik shrugged.

"I know that but they are still fickle beings. Of the three, well four counting Urgals, races the elves are the least liked because of their nature. While the rest of us look toward progress for our races they prefer to never change." Orik said as Eragon found himself agreeing.

"They stagnant and eventually fade away while the other three continuously strive for the future. There will be a time where not even their magic will be able to save them because technology will have advanced to the point that everything is rendered useless." Eragon finished as Orik nodded.

"_The same could be said for us Eragon, Riders would be considered unnecessary when the time comes." _Saphira cautioned as Eragon shrugged.

"Then you and I will retire to a nice quiet place with plenty of land for hunting...and children." Eragon replied as Saphira gave him a long lick on the cheek.

"Should I leave?" Orik asked as Eragon laughed.

"No I think I had enough punishment for a while. It's pretty difficult to move at the moment and answering the door felt like hell." Eragon said as Orik paused before letting out another booming laugh.

"_Please excuse us Orik, it seems my Rider needs to learn how to not speak for the both of us where this is concerned." _Saphira said calmly with her eyes betraying nothing.

"Weren't you both apart for a whole week?" Orik asked "innocently" as Eragon paled. "AH well, I'll let you both have your private time." he said as he hopped off the bed and walked towards the door before stopping. "Mind what I said and watch out for any elves who seem hostile. I already met a few of them that thought a dwarf would be a nice sparring dummy, now they are nursing completely shattered arms."

"I thought elves were the quickest and strongest." Eragon said with a frown as Orik cracked a smile.

"You've never seen me actually fight and plus we all have our secrets. Dwarves have the strongest bones for a reason while elven bones are so brittle that even a slight tap can hurt for them." Orik said before he walked out.

"_The elves have gotten complacent in the Rider's absence, where was this confidence when Galbatorix was running rampant a hundred years ago?" _Saphira asked as Eragon shook his head.

"Who knows...uh you aren't really..." Eragon started but a flash filled his view before he was tackled by a blue-scaled blur and the bed finally gave out from the impact. Sadly for Eragon, the hard floor didn't deter the blue goddess on top of him. _'DAMN YOU SPRING!'_

**-Scene Change-**

"How did this happen? Why didn't Saphira hatch for one of the elves we picked?" Islandzadi asked as her entourage reached the throne room.

"We are still in the process of reviewing those who touched the egg but by all indications Saphira should've hatched for the person she felt most comfortable with." An elven lord said as he looked over his notes. "We targeted those who had a calm and kind nature but nothing happened, not even a slight sound or chirp."

"The nobles in my house are calling for the human to be forced to surrender his Gedwey Ignasia to an elf and I have to agree with them. We can't have a human be the leader of the Riders in any capacity." Another spoke with disdain. "The fact that they were even permitted to be Riders in the first place was a mistake that shouldn't have happened."

"Peace everyone, we can't be acting like spoiled children right now. We must be patient and see how things play out for right now." Arya said as she tried to calm everyone down.

"Shouldn't he have begun to change by now?" Another elf spoke up curiously. "He has been a Rider for almost half a year and yet I saw no visible changes to his body at all. If we can make him feel ostracized by both elves and humans then this would be simple but he is still human."

"We need to look into why he is still normal but for right now I want everyone to only observe. That is all we can do for now." Islandzadi said as she dismissed her entourage and her daughter approached her. "Were you able to get any information from him at all while you were with him?"

"None and I think Brom taught him how to resist our magic. We accidentally passed by Silthrim during Dagshelgr and he wasn't even affect before I put the sound barrier up." Arya said as Islandzadi put her fingers to her forehead in fatigue.

"Do what you can to at least get some form of oath from him; I don't care what it is just get it out of him. We can't have any Riders running around unchecked any longer." Islandzadi stated tiredly as Arya nodded. "They must answer to someone besides their own leader for anything like this to be prevented again."

"What if I do and another Galbatorix rises?" Arya asked curiously as Islandzadi sighed.

"Then we must purge the order until only very few Riders remain alive as a warning." Islandzadi stated as Arya's eyes went wide.

"You aren't suggesting..."

"I am, that was always the plan we have had in contingency but never were able to use as Galbatorix became too powerful too quickly. Should another Galbatorix try to rise then we must cut down all who show traitorous acts until only the few that remain swear loyalty to the crown." Islandzadi finished as she waved her daughter away. "Leave me...I need to rest and think."

"Yes mother but know that I will do my utmost to secure some measure of control over Eragon, If only to prevent the contingency." Arya said as Islandzadi nodded and her eyes softened.

"I did not agree to the plan either daughter but sometimes we have no choice."

**And viola the new chapter is done and I finally got a plot bunny lol.**

**Not going to lie, this might be confusing to some of you but all you need to do is ask me to explain something and I will. We never actually got to see Orik fight in the entire Cycle if I recall except for one time in the second book where he said that an elf cracked him on the head so I took that but made it a "what if" scenario. Dwarves do have the strongest bones after all while elves are brittle so if Orik got cracked on the head imagine what the elf's arm feels like.**

**I know that the whole "kill some leave a few" cliché has been done to death but bear with me and let me see what I can do with it; I might just surprise you all! Also please give your thoughts on the whole femThorn/Murtagh pairing.**

**Read and review and until next time my fellow dragon lovers!**


	4. A Wise Old Man

**A (Wise) Old Bat**

**Can you smell that fresh scent in the air? It's the smell of another chapter of Eragon getting dominated and Saphira enjoying every minute of it. Sadly we need to move on with the story so we need to be serious for a while but expect heavy dialogue in the coming chapters.**

**Most people voiced their support for a femThorn and Murtagh pairing but some did say that it wouldn't make sense since Saphira is the last female in existence (that is believed but our two lovers know differently) but there are ways to hide or disguise ones gender. Still that remains to be seen but I guess if you all want it then it shall be.**

**Someone else mentioned that maybe Shruikan could be female and paired with Eragon but I'm iffy on that. If you all want that it could be a bonus alternate ending chapter and not the actual ending chapter as that is already worked out for Saphira and Eragon alone. Still I want your thoughts so leave me a review with your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

"I refuse." Eragon said plainly as he stood at the edge of a platform next to Saphira with Islandzadi and her entourage frowning at his words.

"We need your oath because of the sensitive nature of what you are about to see. This our one true advantage in this war and to ensure it stays secret for the time being we need you to swear to never reveal what you are about to see." Islandzadi said in a calm voice but Eragon saw through that act.

"Not going to happen." Eragon repeated as the elves became a little agitated at his defiance.

"Eragon we need your word that you won't tell anyone about this." Arya said calmly but Eragon shrugged in response.

"I give you my word." Eragon said normally as Arya's fist clenched for a brief moment.

"Swear it in the Ancient Language." Arya replied as Eragon stared at her like she was crazy.

"I already know about the Rider in here so it wouldn't help at all." Eragon said as the elves gave very audible gasps. "Brom already told me before we reached Dras Leona."

"Then you know why we can't risk anyone else knowing about it." Islandzadi said as she regained her composure.

"Then why not bind Brom? Surely you had numerous chances to but decided against it." Eragon countered as Islandzadi was about to retort before a loud rush of wings was heard in the background.

On the edge of the platform rose a very large and gold scaled dragon with golden eyes and a white stump where a leg would normally be. Seated on the dragon's back was a very old but still very much alive elf with silver colored hair and gray eyes dressed in a bright white robe and a very peaceful expression on his face.

The elves seem to freeze completely as the dragon landed before Eragon and Saphira and the elf descended from it's back gracefully before the elf approached them with a kind smile.

"Oromis the Morning Sage." Eragon said simply but with respect as Oromis inclined his head. "Brom told me about the small amount of time he spent learning from you before he was taken on as an apprentice."

"I am sure he would be proud of what you have done since his untimely passing and for that I am truly sorry." Oromis said kindly as Eragon gave a brief nod. "It is a pleasure to meet both you and your beautiful dragon Saphira."

_'I like him.' _Saphira said as Oromis gave a short chuckle. _'I thank you for aiding my Rider when he needed it after the battle.'_

"That is not needed but I accept your thanks young dragon." Oromis said as Islandzadi looked ready to explode.

"You knew! You knew but did not tell me what was happening? My daughter was in danger and you failed to tell me anything?! Why have you betrayed me Rider?!" Islandzadi thundered as Eragon had to clean his ears out after her tirade.

Oromis turned his attention to her and spoke calmly but Eragon could detect the slightest bit of annoyance in his otherwise calm tone. "I kept nothing from you Islandzadi, if you had scryed the land as is your duty then you would know of the events that were unfolding. You allowed your own grief and anger override your own duty to the land."

Islandzadi recoiled at his words and left the area without another world with the elves behind her muttering in low tones. Arya glared at Eragon before following her mother away from the platform while Oromis motioned for him to climb on Saphira.

"Let us fly, we have much to discuss." Oromis said as he mounted Glaedr and took off with Eragon and Saphira close behind.

**-Scene Change-**

They had just landed at a small hut on what Oromis called the Craigs of Tel'naeir and Oromis began to pull a small loaf of breed and Hazelnut butter from his hut to a small table outside while Eragon inspected the surroundings with a bit of interest. It was a small but cozy clearing while the hut itself also only held three rooms it felt a little homey to Eragon given that he grew up with having little and he made the most of it.

"While we eat, perhaps you could tell me about your relationship with your dragon?" Oromis said while Eragon froze. "You hide it well but dragons can always tell."

Eragon muttered a few curses under his breath as Oromis waited patiently. "Why do you want to know?"

"You are not the first student that I have taught to have done this." Oromis said as Eragon looked shocked. "It wasn't common but it wasn't rare either, of course it was always a human Rider as no elf despite their reverence of dragons would even think about that."

"Was it known to happen?" Eragon asked as Oromis tilted his head. "I mean was it common knowledge that it happened?"

Oromis sighed as he put a small amount of Hazelnut butter on his slice. "I won't deny that it wasn't known but sometimes I wish that either it didn't happen at all or it wasn't known. It was always a human Rider as I have said but it only gave more reasons for most elves to despise the decision to allow humans to be Riders."

"Why were humans even given the option then?" Eragon asked as Glaedr shifted into a more comfortable position.

"When it was brought up only a handful of elves, and I mean I can count how many on one hand, were tolerant to accepting of humans but the rest were angry or outright hostile to what they saw as disrespect. They had fought against dragons for a long and bloody time before the truce and bonding ceremony came about but now humans came and had gotten an unearned right as they say." Oromis explained as Eragon listened intently. "Galbatorix's rise has only inflamed those against the human's even more. Our own forced isolation also didn't help as we have grown overconfident and borderline arrogant."

"You speak like you are ashamed." Eragon noted as Oromis gave a slight pause.

"I am an elf but I am a Rider as well; as an elf it shames me to speak so negatively about my own race but as a Rider I cannot leave our flaws alone. It is the same with you and humans is it not?" Oromis asked as Eragon grimaced and nodded. "There are many houses in Ellesmera and throughout Du Weldenvarden that have been against humans from the beginning."

"Then how did we get added to the spell?" Eragon asked as Glaedr looked up from his place.

"_Because the dragons were the ones to do it." _Glaedr said as Eragon grew confused. _"We were the ones who allowed it and we were the ones to do it. The elves had no say in what dragons do just as we had no say in what they did so the dragons collectively decided to allow it based on a number of circumstances that had happened at the time."_

"Circumstances?" Eragon questioned as Oromis looked a little tired.

"When humans arrived, things were still tense from the dragon War. The Rider's were young and were lacking a sense of purpose other than being bonded with a dragon so when humans arrived it was met with some case of suspicion from the elves. Some had just wanted ignore the humans while others wanted to be friendly and the rest were hostile to what they perceived as an invasion and wanted to use the Rider's to bring them under heel." Oromis explained as Eragon set his food aside with a stone face. "Then the humans decided to settle in wild dragon territory."

"Wild dragon territory?" Eragon asked with a worried tone as Oromis nodded.

"They were careful to avoid heavily nested areas and settle in small valleys that were away from were they congregated. One thing about wild dragons, they only care for themselves and their kin but they are far from mindless; if you leave them and their nests alone then they will leave you alone in turn. The humans took advantage of that and actually thrived in the environment." Oromis said as he stopped to take a drink of water. "The humans began to offer some form of tribute to the dragons in order to procure their own well-being, things like excess crops or caretakers and guards for their caves and nests when they needed extra help against Urgals and the like when the male is out getting food."

"And in return the dragons left them alone." Eragon surmised as Oromis nodded. "What does this have to do with Saphira and I's relationship?"

"I am getting to that, dragons and humans have always had a sort of mutual agreement since then and that formed the basis of the dragons' decision to amend the spell. That attitude formed a strong bond between dragons and humans that allowed for a bond to naturally evolve instead of being made via spell and that is when we made the decision. The elves were vehemently opposed to that and tried to do anything they could to prevent it and the few Riders openly tried to attack a human settlement to provoke them into war." Oromis explained as Eragon groaned.

"Elves are suppose to be wise though so what happened?" Eragon asked as Oromis smiled at his question.

"You are correct, we are very wise but even elves have jealous thoughts and that is what made them act so rashly. As I said the Riders were young and felt privileged at being chosen but when news that humans and dragons had a mutual partnership they grew jealous of the fact that only one Elf was able to do that while many humans could do it with ease. I'm sure you know who that Elf is?"

"The first Eragon." Eragon said as Oromis's smile got wider. "Does that mean that humans have always had a deeper connection to dragons then?"

"Indeed and the wild dragons were not to happy when they found out that one of the human towns was under attack and actually forced the Rider's back when they came to the aid of their new found friends because the Rider dragons wanted to never fight their own kind unless they had to. Seeing humans and dragons side by side and staring down the Rider's was the tipping point for the dragons and that night they reworked the spell to allow human Riders." Oromis finished as Eragon tried to process everything he had learned.

"But I still don't understand how this happened." Eragon said finally as he pointed between himself and Saphira. "You say that we always had a connection but how did that lead to this?"

"You will understand when you hear the story of Mirel and Serrick. The tale is long and we do not have the time to discuss it in depth but perhaps later I can tell you about." Oromis said before he held up a hand to halt Eragon's question. "Mirel was a wild dragon and Serrick was a poor apprentice to a blacksmith but that is all I will say for now however I have the tale in my hut so you may read it at your leisure."

"Yes, master." Eragon said as Oromis inclined his head.

"Brom indeed taught you well for you have more manners than any would expect." Oromis said as Eragon gave him a smile in return as the sun began to set. "We have wasted the day speaking but I have learned much. You are naturally curious but you have knowledge and understanding that I didn't usually see from a human Rider, another sign that Saphira chose wisely."

"Sometimes I think she gets a kick out of nearly killing me." Eragon muttered as Oromis gave another laugh.

"_Welcome to the life of a dragon's mate young one, no one said it was easy." _Glaedr said as Eragon muttered something about cursed dragons and their insatiable desire.

"A word of warning before you leave." Oromis said seriously as Eragon stood. "As I said I have no qualm with this but the others will not take this lightly. Do your best to hide this and I will do what I can to help; I have no doubt that your lack of facial changes has been noticed by the court so you must be extra careful from now on."

"Is that a side effect of what this?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Our magic is strong but dragons are always stronger and so your changes will reflect Saphira's preference for her mate. Since she prefers you as a human then her magic will always overpower the elves magic in the spell." Oromis stated as Eragon gave a small chuckle. "Now shoo, I must think over your training before tomorrow. Be here when the sun is in the noon sky." Oromis said as he waved Eragon off with a smile.

**-Scene Change-**

"So Angela is two for three on predictions." Eragon surmised as Saphira slipped under the sheets of the bed and cuddled close to him.

"Hmm...you will live forever and your true love is of noble birth for who is more noble than a dragon?" Saphira questioned playfully as Eragon turned to her with a sly smile.

"Don't forget the wise and beautiful beyond compare. Who else but a dragon could ever match that description?" Eragon questioned as Saphira gave him a long kiss.

"Look at you, saying all the right things to take advantage of a poor and helpless dragon." Saphira questioned as she licked her lips.

"And yet I never get the chance to take advantage of you." Eragon pointed out as Saphira smirked.

"And you never will, after all it is the dragon's role to be dominate," Saphira said before rolling on top of him and kissing him fiercely. "and I excel at it in the most painful ways." she finished in a dark tone that made Eragon shiver in both fear and excitement.

**And I will end it right here for dramatic effect. Poor Eragon, always the dominated and never the dominator. I know some people will complain about that but seriously, do you ever expect a DRAGON to give up the role of dominance? Especially one such as Saphira?**

**I want to release this early and let you all know that I am working on A New Destiny as you all read this and I am hoping it is ready for release tomorrow evening sometime. Also, leave your responses to my question in your review but remember it will be an alternate end chapter if it's given a yes. The true ending will just be our favorite Rider and our favorite dragon dominatrix.**

**I'm not the only one who finds dragons hot am I? XD**

**Until next time, read and review my fellow dragon lovers!**


	5. History and a Bath

**Ch. 5 More History and a Bath**

**Wow, I promised this all the way back in September didn't I? Sorry but the whole work and life thing got to me. Still I slowly started to build this chapter up piece by piece so now I release it to all of my viewers who still enjoy this great, and unpredictable, story.**

**I honestly have no idea if this is considered sorta-canon or completely non-canon. It's non because of me changing some things such as the backstory and Eragon and Saphira's attitude but it's also sorta because I'm following the overall story that Christopher Paolini masterfully crafted for all of us to enjoy. Idk, tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Christopher Paolini.**

Weeks had passed since he first set foot into the Ellesmera and yet Eragon couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable. He had the company of his foster brother, his beautiful dragon-mate and a wise elven Rider that actually took the time to instruct him rather than make him use trial by fire to learn something. Still, Brom had his own style and Eragon showed those fruits during the Battle of Farthen Dur.

It was odd and yet very relaxing to go at an easy pace instead of rushed moments.

Along the way, Eragon had his glimpses into Oromis's past and that of the Riders of old while Oromis got his own glimpse into Eragon's.

Although Oromis' main interest was just how Eragon and Saphira grew as close as they were.

"So you were frightened?" Oromis asked during a lull in Eragon's training.

"Considering she had been distant all day and then she was talking like she was out of her mind." Eragon replied as he munched on some bread. "The complete 180 followed by the look she gave me would have anyone crapping their pants."

"I forgot that Humans use colorful phrases." Oromis said as he shook his head and Eragon stifled a laugh.

"If you were in my place you would be as well. I knew females were dangerous but were they the dominant ones?" Eragon asked as Glaedr gave a soft huff in acknowledgment.

"_As much as males strutted and acted, the females had all the power and they used it to great effect. It was one of the reasons most dragons sided with Humans...they pampered the females with gifts to butter them up and it worked extremely well since most females nested close to Human settlements from then on. The males had to literally mimic the Humans just to get the females attention." _Glaedr said as Saphira snorted in response. _"Of course there were always bonded dragons but the Rider's were extremely picky about who they let mate."_

"_As if they could tell a dragon what to do. If a dragon wished to mate then who would stop them?" _Saphira asked as Glaedr shook his head.

"_Back then, the Riders had tighter control than what should've been allowed. Only the best got to select a mate and even then it wasn't for love or emotion but merely for continuation of the Rider's. A bound dragon couldn't mate with a wild one nor could a Rider mate with any other but a Rider. The punishment for breaking the rule was severe." _Glaedr replied as he gazed at Eragon._ "It was the Humans arrival and subsequent friendship with the dragons that strained that rule. When the Rider's saw that more and more hatchlings were being born amongst the wild while few were amongst the Riders then the rule was amended to allow for special permission."_

"Did the Rider's ever try to steal any eggs?" Eragon asked as Glaedr closed his eyes.

"They did try but even back then the Humans had their own spell casters. While not as effective or strong as elves they made up for it with intellect and cunning. A simple illusion spell or barrier would suffice and where magic failed then brawn took over." Oromis answered as he buttered piece of bread. "As I said before, the Humans had served as protectors for nests and caves when needed but eggs were treated very differently. Caves and nests that had them were given even stricter protection then those without such as more spell casters and guards and even archers lined the trees even if both parents were present. No creature save for the dragons that nested there were even allowed within close proximity."

"_Then the Humans had more brains than the elves gave them credit for." _Saphira replied before she got up and made her way to Eragon. _"If they took that much care in order to protect eggs then I imagine the dragons gave them just as much in return."_

"That they did, same time tomorrow Shadeslayer and I do hope you take the time to visit our fair city in your leisure time. There are many wonders to explore and it may satisfy your curiosity of our race." Oromis told him with a smile.

"I will try to do so but I make no promises Ebrithil, Ellesmera might be wonderous but it's denizens..." Eragon trailed off while Oromis dipped his head.

"I understand your reasons and won't deny that some are...jealous but you will see that not all believe that. I am sure you will meet some like-minded Elves amongst these tall pines." Oromis replied as Eragon graced him with a smirk.

"Very well then Master, when time permits I will do that." Eragon replied before mounting Saphira and feeling her take off with a roar of freedom.

"_You won't be visiting the city tonight, just so you know." _Saphira said after a minute of peaceful flying. _"You still have one more night of servicing to do."_

"_I know...Why did I ever agree to that damn bet?" _Eragon asked with a sigh while Saphira chuckled underneath him.

"_Because you have yet to learn that you can't beat me at them." _Saphira retorted as she alighted on the platform of their treehouse. _"But I will be fair tonight...if you do good enough then I will return the favor." _she finished in a sultry way as Eragon shivered at her tone.

"_Sounds...exciting love." _he said before he went to grab a sponge and soap. Saphira made sure to get extra dirty from the looks of her scales.

**-Scene Change-**

"Anything yet daughter?" Islandzadi asked tiredly as Arya shook her head.

"He hasn't been very active other than training but I am unable to see his training due to Oromis not allowing me there." Arya replied as Islandzadi gave a sigh.

"I will speak to Oromis about his training but in the meantime I need you to be his escort in the city." Islandzadi said as Arya opened her mouth. "It is only for a little while daughter, I fear that some of our own will be a little militant in their actions."

"So I'm actually to be his guard?" Arya asked incredulously while Islandzadi nodded.

"As much as it pains me, he is still the only Rider we have that could defeat Galbatorix. Until we secure his Oath or secure his Gedwey Ignasia to an Elf, we must ensure his safety and that means keeping others away that wish him harm." Islandzadi replied sternly as Arya gave a soft sigh.

"I will try my best mother but he has changed in the last few months. His attitude isn't what I had hoped it would be by now." Arya explained as Islandzadi motioned for her to continue. "I had thought he would be someone crushed by having a weight on his shoulders, someone who was about to break from pressure that was placed on him and easier to handle but it hasn't happened. If anything he takes things in stride and doesn't worry too much about anything unless it concerns his dragon."

"Maybe we could use her, females always were vain creatures and they relish in praise." Islandzadi said as Arya shook her head.

"Saphira is completely different than most females would be at her age. She is calm and collected rather than prideful and vain so nothing of that sort would work." Arya said tiredly as Islandzadi sighed in annoyance.

"Just do what you can my daughter, at this point I don't care if you have to put a spell on him to make him love you." Islandzadi stated as Arya went wide-eyed.

"You can't be serious mother!"

"I am, the sooner we get things under control the better."

**-With Eragon and Saphira-**

Eragon finally stepped back with a grunt as his hands were rubbed raw from the scrubbing he had to do. It seemed Saphira took great care to get as much dirt on her as possible in anticipation of tonight and he was already dead tired. _"Well?"_

Saphira gave herself a once over with a critical eye. _"Passable...but only barely." _She replied cheekily as he grunted out a response and fell back onto her dais; relishing in the comfortable feel of the bedding as Saphira started to curl around him but stopped. _"Eragon...my mate, as much as I would enjoy sleeping with you; you smell like rotten meat that has been left in the sun too long."_

"_Thank you for the pleasant image..." _he trailed off before climbing through the obstacle that was his dragon and moving towards the bathroom. _"Just for that, NO PEEKING!"_

"_As if you could stop me." _she replied in a sing-song tone that sent a shiver down his spine.

Thankfully as she was about to move, there was a knock on the door and the last voice either of them wanted to hear.

"Eragon? Are you present?"

Arya.

**And cliffie! Wow how long has it been since this was updated? I told you all that this was sporadic updates and I meant it. Still I hope you all like it!**

**I actually pieced this thing together slowly every month so it was always in the works and not forgotten. Now that it is out I can start the next one piece by piece!**


End file.
